Terra Firma
by Loalee123
Summary: Hermione is ecstactic to learn that Hogwarts has an 8th year program and that she's been made Head Girl. But will her excitement last long when none other than Draco Malfoy is made Head Boy? DM/HG
1. Hermione the Head Girl

Hermione sighed contentedly as she nestled softly into the guest bed. She, along with Harry and half of the Weasley clan were staying at the Burrow, most of whom were awake and downstairs preparing breakfast. She felt a little guilty about not helping out, but it had been a while since she'd had a nice sleep and she was going to take advantage of the prospect of sleeping in for once. With Voldemort finally gone, she didn't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night in a small, dingy tent and fleeing from Death Eaters.

Hermione smiled, closing her eyes. "I could get used to this." The screech of an unfamiliar owl broke Hermione's thoughts, and her eyes fluttered back open. Ginny's squeal of delight echoed throughout the house, followed by a loud pounding of feet on the stairs. Suddenly, the door to Ginny's room flung open making the lying Hermione jump in surprise and hold her hand to her frantic heart. "Merlin, Ginny! You almost gave me a heart attack!" the brunette said to her fiery friend.

"Sorry 'Mione," the latter said, quite unapologetically. "but the Hogwarts letters are here!" Hermione stared at her confusedly, then slowly voiced her thoughts.

"Letters? As in, more than one? But... Harry, Ron, and I have already completed all seven years! Well, 'completed' being very poor word choice..." she faded out. In fact, during their 7th year, the "Golden Trio,"- as known by the public -had been hiding across England searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. The only time they had even gone back to Hogwarts was to find Ravenclaw's Diadem, one of the 7 horcruxes, and to help fight in the final battle. Pulling her thoughts back to the present, Hermione looked questioningly toward the youngest Weasley.

"Oh, don't ask questions, and come see for yourself!" Ginny cried excitedly. Hermione started to roll out of bed, when Ginny caught her arm and heaved her out, pulling her toward the stairs. She didn't let go until they had made it down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table.

"Ouch, Gin. I would have come without you yanking my arm out of its' socket." Hermione said, massaging her left shoulder. She sat down with the others, and looked at the large barn owl currently munching on Ron's unattended bacon. Ron, along with Harry and Ginny, were too busy ripping into their envelopes to notice the owl sneaking their food. Hermione looked toward the center of the table, where one more envelope sat unopened. She picked it up and also started to tear into it. Inside were two pieces of parchment and a shiny, golden badge . Hurriedly, she took the first sheet of parchment out and began reading.

Miss Hermione Granger,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter may come as a shock to you, as you are no longer a 7th year; but because of incidents priar this Summer, 7th years will be welcomed back to finish their schooling without distractions in the new 8th year program. We are aware that many of you have no desire to come back to Hogwarts, and respect that only those wishing to complete their schooling will do so. Please send a response by owl no later than July the 31st. We hope to see you soon.

Head Mistress,

Minerva McGonnagal

Following the acceptance were a list of items they'd need to bring for their 8th year. Hermione read them happily, and let out a cheerful laugh. "Wonderful! Now we'll be able to take our end of year exams!" Hermione had been rather sad that she had never gotten the oppurtunity last year at school to complete the tests, and now she would be able to! Ron looked at her skeptically as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Godric, Hermione. You know how to put a damper on things, don't you? " Ron said, finally noticing the owl and shooing it off of his half-empty plate. Mrs. Weasley hushed Ron, before piling more bacon onto her son's lacking plate, who accepted it gratefully and started inhaling the greasy gift. Harry snickered at his food-loving friend, then noticing Hermione's envelope, pointed toward it.

"What've you got there, 'Mione?" he questioned, looking at the bulky envelope. Hermione's eyes followed where he pointed, then slid the rest of the envelope's contents into her hand. She quickly read it aloud to the group.

Miss Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to announced that you have been chosen as Head Girl- We do, of course, realize that you may not wish to return to Hogwarts this year, and we will find someone else if you do not accept this title. However, having you in this position could benefit not only you, but would greatly impact our school for good. Please send an answer by owl no later than the date previously mentioned. If you accept, please locate the Head compartment on the Hogwarts Express so we can discuss the duties and privelages this title brings.

Head Mistress,

Minerva McGonnogal

By the end of the letter, Hermione was smiling widely, looking at the badge in her hand, and Mrs. Weasley ran across the kitchen to engulf her in an enormous hug that made Hermione's eyes water. "OH HERMIONE DEAR! Head Girl! It feels as if my own daughter has recieved the title! You will accept of course, correct? Oh my! ARTHUR! GET IN HERE AND CELEBRATE WITH US!" Molly's yells of joy had Hermione's ears ringing, along with the bone-crushing hug that didn't allow much air to enter her lungs.

"Geez, Mum! Calm down! Do you want to make Hermione pass out?" Ginny scolded. In an instant, Hermione was able to breathe again as Molly apologized frantically. Just then, Mr. Weasley walked into the room with a grin on his face as he looked at the badge Hermione was holding.

"Well, Head Girl, ah Hermione? I knew you'd wear that badge one day! You're not known as the 'Brighest Witch of Her Age' for nothing!" he said cheerfully as he embraced her in a gentler, fatherly hug. Hermione blushed at the nickname the wizarding world had deemed her.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley!" Hermione said happily as she pulled away from hug. She then turned toward Molly. "Of course I'll be accepting! I've always wanted to be Head Girl!" she smiled. Yes, Hermione thought. I could definitely get used to this.


	2. A Much Needed Relief

Draco sat in his family's library, attempting to re-read the sentence of the novel he was holding for the umpteenth time. Lately, he just could not concentrate on anything. Malfoy Manor had never been much of a home with it's countless number of cold hallways to get lost in, and high ceilings dusted with gold; but it felt even colder and quite ominous since the events that had taken place there the year previous. With an exasperated sigh, Draco placed the book on the small table near the plush armchair he sat in, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He just needed a change for once. Needed to get out the huge mansion, and do something. He was sick of the pitiful glances his mother sent him when they past each other in the halls, sick of having to deal with his father's brooding glare when he upset him, and sick of this stupid manor. With another sigh, Draco got up from the chair and was heading toward the library doors, when a soft tapping made him pause. He turned around to see the silhouette of a large barn owl outside of the window. He walked to the window and allowed the bird entrance, noticing a thick envelope tied to its' leg. Draco reached for the envelope, when the bird sent him an expectant look and hopped back a bit.

"Bloody owl," Draco murmered before snapping his fingers. A small pop sounded as a timid looking house elf appeared next to the window.

"You is calling Pippy, sir?" the small house elf questioned.

"Yes, Pippy. Get some food for the sack of feathers." Draco replied, gesturing, annoyed at the bird. Pippy nodded her head fervently, before bowing deeply and squeaking a reply.

"Of course sir! Pippy will be fast, she promises!" the elf popped away, and in just a few seconds time reappeared with a large bowl full of fruit and nuts.

"That will be all. On your way," the blonde said, as the elf handed him the bowl. Pippy quickly popped away, leaving Draco alone again with the owl. "Here, birdbrain," Draco said irritatedly. "Now can I have my letter?" The owl hooted in reply, before hopping over to Draco's outstretched hand. Quickly, Draco untied the letter and ripped open the envelope as the owl feasted on the fruit. Included in the envelope were a couple sheets of parchment. He took out the first sheet, reading it to himself.

Mister Draco Malfoy,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter may come as a shock to you, as you are no longer a 7th year; but because of incidents priar this Summer, 7th years will be welcomed back to finish their schooling without distractions in the new 8th year program. We are aware that many of you have no desire to come back to Hogwarts, and respect that only those wishing to complete their schooling will do so. Please send a response by owl no later than July the 31st. We hope to see you soon.

Head Mistress,

Minerva McGonnagal

As Draco finished the letter, a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. This was exactly what he needed right now. Remembering the second parchment, he hurriedly pulled it out, along with a large badge. Reading it, his smile grew larger before turning into a cocky smirk. Of course I'm Head Boy, he thought. I'm a pureblood, I was 2nd in school each year, behind that Mudblood Granger. At this thought, he paused and the smirk was wiped off momentarily, before finishing his self compliments. And besides, who wouldn't want a devishly handsome Slytherin like myself in charge? Draco was excited, almost giddy at the thought of escaping the manor. No, not giddy. Malfoys do not get "giddy," he reminded himself. Draco looked toward the owl and shooed it out the window before closing the latch. The bowl the owl had been molesting was completely empty. Draco glanced at the slowly fading bird, slightly weighed down he noticed, before muttering to himself. "It eats like a bloody Weasley."

"What's that?" a gentle voice questioned from behind Draco. Draco turned and saw his mother in the library doorway, pointing toward the letters he had set on the table. Before he could answer, Narcissa Malfoy walked toward the table and snatched the sheets up like her nosy self, and began reading. Draco rolled his eyes. He loved his mother more than anyone- heck, he loved her more than himself -but she could get on his nerves sometimes.

"Mother, when you ask a person a question, you're supposed to wait for the answer. That's the polite thing to do. Oh, and NOT reading other people's mail is also another thing you should work on," he lightly chastised, smirking at the older Malfoy. She hushed him, waving her hand and finishing up the letters.

"Didn't your mummy teach you that sarcasm can be rude?" Narcissa questioned. She paused for a moment. "Forget I said that. So, are you going?"

"Hmm?" Draco asked, distracted by his mother's feux paw. "Oh, the letters. Right. Yes Mother, I'd like to go. I just- I need a break."

"You're tired of me," his mother smiled slightly.

"Mum, you know that's not it," Draco retaliated. "I'm tired of sitting around, waiting for things to happen for me. I'm tired of ministry officials and court hearings." Ever since the war, Lucius Malfoy had been taken in for questioning nearly a dozen times. He'd not yet been arrested, though Draco knew bloody well that his father should be rotting in Azkaban for the things he'd done. Lucius, however, being as high up in the wizarding world as he was, and having the money he did, was able to slip out of it. Because of this though, the ministry often sent officials to keep an eye on him, which in turn, meant keeping an eye on Draco. Draco could no longer handle the accusing glares of the officials, and it seemed that Hogwarts would finally come through for Draco. Just this once. "I'm tired of being compared to Father. I am nothing like Lucius," he finished in a huff. Narcissa stared at her only child sadly. With a small shaky breath, she finally spoke.

"You'll make a wonderful Head Boy."


	3. Diagon Alley Dilemma

Author's Note: Oh my goodness, sorry for the huge delay! I've been super busy with schoolwork and rehearsals. I just recently finished up performing, "Into the Woods," and I'm in another musical that has rehearsals evey day until at least 5:00. Now that one of the musicals is over, hopefully I can have more time to write this. I'll try to hurry up the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. Sorry again, and sorry that this chapter is kind of short

!

"Come _on,_ Hermione!" the youngest Weasley cried impatiently. Hermione sighed before picking up the pace to reach Ginny. That morning, Ginny had dragged Hermione out of bed, forced her to put some clothes on, then flooed her to Diagon Alley to get their school shopping done without comprehending Hermione's obvious disapproval. However, they were headed towards Flourish and Blotts for Ginny's textbooks she would need, and Hermione was actually excited. She hadn't been able to get any new reading material for quite some time, and she'd exhausted the few books she owned, reading each at least four time. Seeing the sign notifying their arrival, Hermione smiled slightly and practically ran towards the inviting doorway to the bookstore. She bounded inside the store and stopped in front of the rows upon rows of books. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent of the old pages, then let out a content sigh. Finally allowing herself a full smile, she walked towards the first shelf of books. "'Mione," Ginny spoke from Hermione's left. "I'm going to go look for the 7th year textbooks, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Hermione said, only vaguely paying attention to her. She was too engulfed in the plethora of books waiting to be opened, read, even _smelled_ in Hermione's case. She'd often wondered if smelling books was considered weird, but gosh, they smelled amazing. Picking a thick book from the shelf, Hermione slowly held it to her nose and sniffed its' pages, when she heard a snort from behind her. Quickly turning around to see who had laughed, Hermione somehow managed to slip and knock the feet out from under the culprit, who in turn, fell on top of her with a grunt.

"Watch it, Granger," snarled the voice. _No, _Hermione internally groaned. _Why him?_ Hermione knew exactly who it was. Only one person called her Granger. One person whom she hated. And that one person was starting to get heavy.

"Malfoy, you may not look it, but you weigh a ton. Now get off," Hermione puffed out annoyedly. She shoved at his chest and rolled out from under him.

"Salazar, what is wrong with you? You sniff books _and_ attack innocent bystanders. I'm starting to question how this whole, 'brightest-witch-of-her-age' title got started in the first place," Malfoy spat, dusting his shirt off. "And great, my favorite shirt, now I'll have to burn it. Can't have a diseased mudblood shirt now can I?"

Hermione was hurt. Malfoy had called her mudblood plenty of times before, but she was hoping the war would have changed some of the purebloods' outlooks on blood status. Just then, Ginny had come around the corner holding some textbooks. She was glaring at Malfoy who returned it with a glare of his own.

"Oh, joy. The Weaslette is joining in on the fun as well," he said, his lip curling in disgust. "Why don't you run along, and meet up with the rest of your blood-traitor family?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny hissed, stepping toward the blonde. Hermione quickly put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. She knew how violent the redhead could get, after all, the girl had 6 older brothers; and she took after Fred and George the most, which could get a little scary to think about.

"Let it go, Ginny. Who needs his opinion? He's just searching for an argument," she quietly said to the Weasley. "Don't give him what he wants."

"Give me what I want?" Draco asked incredulously. "If I got what I want, you along with every other filthy mudblood wouldn't be able to set foot in Hogwarts, or be allowed to even learn about magic for that matter. You don't deserve to own a wand."

That one really hurt. Hermione could feel the sting of tears start to fill up her eyes. One tear slowly rolled down her cheek, before she took a shaky breath. Ginny was about to start yelling at Malfoy, when Hermione's hand made contact with a certain Slytherin's cheek, resulting in a loud smack and an unflattering "oof" from Draco. "You have no right, absolutely no right, to say those things about me Malfoy," her words were dripping venom now. "You're just jealous because I've always been ahead of you in classes. How does it feel to be continually beaten by a muggleborn?" That being said, Hermione quickly turned away and walked out the door, leaving an astonished Malfoy, who was rubbing his face, and a proud Ginny to buy her books.


End file.
